Nene's dream KACAU version
by Rikku Hedervary
Summary: Jika di DW ada versi kacau di dataran Wu Zhang,,, di SW adalah Sekigahara!


Melee at Sekigahara (Nene's dream) KACAU version OMG!

**Summary: **Jika di DW punya seri kacau di dataran Wu Zhang,,, klo si SW adalah Sekigahara!

**Disclaimer:** Samurai Warriors 2, Gerakan Non-Blok (?), de-el-el bukan punya saia!

* * *

Setelah Hideyoshi mati di Korea (eh bener,,, gak bo'ong...),,,, Nene masih tidur dengan sedih sekarang malah enggak,,,,, ini mimpinya...

Nene ama Hideaki jadi 'member' dari GNA,,,,, apa yang dimaksud GNA? GNA adalah kependekan dari Gerakan Non-Army (apaan tuh?) yg tujuannya untuk menghentikan pasukan Barat dengan pasukan Timur,, contohnya Western Army dengan Eastern Army,,,, menurut author,, Nene yang memimpin lalu Hideaki jadi anak buahnya (yaiyalah..),,, Nene malah males jadi biarawati (yaelah...)

Sementara di Sekigahara...

Nene : "Ya ampun jangan perang-perangan donk! KALIAN MEMBUATKU DATANG KESINI DENGAN KETIDAKPRIKITIEW! (?)" *author ditampol*

Hideaki : "Mamah,,, sabar ya mah..."

and musuhnya...

(Di Western Army) Mitsunari : "Ayo kita penggal kepalanya si 'Boomer' (?) sialan itu!" (tau gak yang dimaksud dia itu? Boomer itu zombie tergembrot *digencet* special di Left 4 Dead,,,, dalem mulut itu ada LENDIR yg sangat BERBAHAYA,,, hiyyyyy!)

(Di Eastern Army) Ieyasu : "Kita harus bunuh si orang gila itu,, maju!" (di Sengoku BASARA 3,,, Mitsunari mukanya lebih aneh... *hajared*)

Kembali ke Nene... (Om Tukul version)

Nene : "Gue kagak suka ada yg ngomongin tentang 'bunuh' and 'pemenggalan'... Okelah kalo begbegbegitu biar aku yg maju!"

Hideaki : "Berjuang ya mamah!"

Nene : "Kamu emang anak baik,, Hideaki,, tapi kamu agak sedikit bencong~ (ngomong bencongnya kayak bencong bneran..)..." *keluar Mt. Matsuo dengan amarah -?-*

Hideaki : "_Ya mamah,,, saia 'kan bukan cewek..._"

* * *

Nene tiba di pertengahan lalu...

Nene : "WOI BERENTIIN TUH CANON-NYA! KALIAN MEMBUAT PENDUDUKNYA BANGUN! EMANG HARI INI SUARANYA DIENAKIN DENGAN SUARA BEGITU?"

Objective : Defeat the Defense Captain and halt the canons! (gak nyambung)

Nene udah bunuh si Defense Captain dri selatan ama barat,,, lalu...

Masanori : "GUA BAKAL BUNUH MITSUNARI SEKALIGUS!"

Objective : Lecture Masanori Fukushima

Nene : "Masanori emang anak yang penurut,,, tapi sekarang ini dia masih aja 'hot-headed'... Oke,, gue bakal kesana" *ke arah Masanori* "MASANORI!"

Masanori : "Hah? Nene-sama?"

Nene : "BRENTI MEMALUKAN 'IBU'MU YANG SEDANG KEHILANGAN 'AYAH'NYA!" *nyerang Masanori*

Masanori : "OGAH! Lagian Nene-sama ngapain... OW!" *life-nya udah kosong*

Nene : *aura item* "HEI,,, SEKARANG MAU NAKAL LAGI?"

Masanori : *muka memelas* "OGAH OGAH! Iya deh,,, plisssss~" *bengong* "By the way busway in the way,,,,, kok gabung di GNA?"

Nene : *pasang pose keren* " 'Ibu' sejati punya caranya sendiri..."

Masanori : *sweatdrop*

Mission complete! You have learned Masanori Fukushima!

Hideaki : "MAMA HEBAT!,,, dia seperti cowok ya,,, _walau rada bokep_..."

Nene : "WOI BRISIK HIDEAKI! GUE BAKALAN DENGERIN OMONGAN KAMU!"

Hideaki : *sweatdrop*

* * *

Sekarang,, Nene melanjutkan misi yang tdi bunuh dri timur ke utara,, lalu...

Ieyasu : "Syapa yang tdi ngeberentiin canon kita? *baru nyadar* Oh ternyata istrinya Hideyoshi! Dia sekarang udah kayak monyet seperti suaminya..."

Nene : "Itu Ieyasu! Dia gak pernah mengalah sama sekali pun!"

Mission Complete! You have halted the canons!

Okuni : *muncul entah dimana udah ada ditengah-tengah* "Hei brenti berperang and liatlah aku~!"

Nene : "OMG.. ternyata ada gadis disana..." *kearah Okuni* "Woi,,, ini tempat berbahaya,, ini tempat yg dilarang bagi cewek biasa, minggirlah!"

Okuni : *ngeliat Nene* "Oh! kau yang cute,,,, gue suka pakaianmu itu,,, and aku udah biasa berperang"

Nene : "Wow ternyata loe bisa berperang juga,, mbak?"

Okuni : "Loe boleh panggil begitu,, gue disini membantu loe"

Nene : "Makasih ya,,, ku pikir aku nyaris nyerah..." *sweatdrop*

* * *

Kiyomasa : "GUA BAKAL BUNUH TUH MITSUNARI DENGAN CARA SUPRISE (ini lafalnya bner apa nggak seh?) ATTACK ,,,, ayo semuanya MAJU!"

Nene : "WOI KIYOMASA! BRENTI KELAKUANNYA KAYAK GITU!" *kearah Kiyomasa*

Objective : Lecture Kiyomasa Katou

Kiyomasa : *ngelirik Nene* "Hah? Itu bukannya Nene-sama?"

Nene : "HEI,,, BRENTI KELAKUANMU YANG SAAT INI..." *nyerang Kiyomasa*

Kiyomasa : *life-nya udah kosong lagi* "AMPUN AMPUN! Nene-sama~! Gua bakalan ngerti penderitaanmu!' *tampang kiyut* *author dijitak*

Mission complete! You have learned Kiyomasa Katou!

* * *

Ieyasu : "Knapa ya si Kobayakawa gak ngelawan Western? Siapin rifle dibawah gunung itu!"

Magobei : *ke Mt. Matsuo* *kabur*

Knapa ya si Magobei kabur?

Nene : "Hei,, asal kalian tahu pakaian apa dia pake?,, ini cosplay LU BU loh!"

Hideaki : *pake cosplay Lu Bu* "Hehehe... gak ada yang bisa nantangin gua,,, KEKEKEKEKE!" *ketawa ala Hiruma Yoichi dari Eyeshield 21*

ternyata dia pake cosplay Lu Bu di Dynasty Warriors! Yaelah...

Ieyasu : "WHAT THE HELL? Hanzou! SURUH KOBAYAKAWA UNTUK DUKUNG SAIA!"

Hanzou : "As ya command,, master..." (ni ninja pake bahasa gaul aja...) *muncul di Mt. Matsuo trus kearah Hideaki* "Master Kobayakawa,, setia ato mati... pilih salah satu ya..."

Hideaki : "Gua kagak mau setia ama loe, gua lebih setia ama mama,,, kata mama,,, mukamu udah kayak orang gila yang minta-minta!"

Nene : "G*DAMMIT,,, HIDEAKI!" *kembali ke Mt. Matsuo*

Objective : Lecture Hanzou Hattori

Nene : "HEI... NGAPAIN LOE DISINI?" *nyerang Hanzou*

Hanzou : *life-nya udah kosong lagi* "ADAW!"

Mission complete! You have learned Hanzou Hattori!

Nene : "Kau! yang ninja aneh gitu,,, kau harus damai! Masa' kamu nyerang begitu aja!"

Hanzou : "Cewek gila..."

* * *

Ginchiyo : "The Tachibana akan membunuh Ieyasu yang maniak Jepang itu!"

Objective : Lecture Ginchiyo Tachibana

Nene : "_Kalo Ginchiyo sih,, gimana ya sifatnya? Dia selalu bawa-bawa 'Tachibana' buat apa ya? Kayak kembar tachibana _(?)_ aja..._" *kearah Ginchiyo*

Ginchiyo : *ngelirik Nene* "Lho? Nene-sama,, kamu gak boleh dimasalahkan dengan ini!"

Nene : "OH YA? GUE BAKAL NGEHENTIIN APA YANG KAU PERBUAT!" *nyerang Ginchiyo*

Ginchiyo : *life-nya kosong lagi* "OW! Sorry Nene-sama,,, I'm sorry Nene-sama!"

Nene : "Jangan sorry-nya ke gua,,, sorry-nya ke orang lain!"

Mission complete! You have learned Ginchiyo Tachibana!

* * *

Yoshihiro : "Pasti gua bakalan mati... gua harus pulang nih gara-gara cucuku ngomel (?),, sebelumnya AYO KITA LIAT BAGAIMANA PREMAN SHIMAZU PERANG!"

Objective : Lecture Yoshihiro Shimazu before he gets away!

Nene : *langsung nyerang Yoshihiro dengan true musou* "Yaelah,,, air susu dibalas air tuba dong..."

Yoshihiro : *life-nya langsung kosong*"ADUH,,, sialan kau,,, kakek-kakek kayak gue bisa dikalahin cewek kayak kamu? Syapa yang punya Jepang ini?"

Nene : "Kalo pemiliknya kamu,,, knapa kmu gak boleh bagi-bagi,,, dasar pelit,, orang pelit kuburannya sempit tau!" *pergi ke tempat Ieyasu berada*

Mission complete! You have learned Yoshihiro Shimazu before he get away!

* * *

Okuni : "Punten (permisi maksudnya...) mas-mas ganjen,,,, boleh liat tarianku gak?" *kearah Ieyasu tapi pintunya ditutup sama Ina*

Objective : Lecture Ina

Ina : "Kalian gak boleh ngehalangi jalur tuanku!"

Nene : *kearah Ina* *nyerang Ina*

Ina : *life-nya udah kosong lagi* "ADAW!"

Mission complete! You have learned Ina!

Nene : "Ina,, knapa kamu kayak ibu-ibu berantem gara-gara diskonnya gede? (?)"

Pintunya udah dibuka...

Objective : Lecture Ieyasu Tokugawa

Nene : *kearah Ieyasu* "AHA! KENA KAU IEYASU!" *langsung maen ucing kena -?-*

Ieyasu : "hehehehe dasar kamu! kamu gak bakalan ngerti apa yang dilakukan pada pasukan di Sekigahara!" *ngejar Nene*

Nene : "YAYAYA,,, GUE INI LEBIH NGERTI APA YANG KAU BILANG ITU!" *langsung nyerang Ieyasu*

Ieyasu : "ADAW ADAW ADAW! AMPUN AMPUN AMPUN!" (ni orang kayak Ipin aja...) *life-nya langsung kosong*

Mission complete! You have learnaed Ieyasu Tokugawa!

Nene : "Ha! BALIK SANA KE EDO TRUS LANGSUNG KE KAMAR DENGAN RASA MALU!"

* * *

Mitsunari : "Hei,, Ieyasu udah lenyap,,, ayo unit-unit,, MAJU!"

Objective : Lecture Mitsunari Ishida

Nene : *kearah Mitsunari* "OMG..."

Mitsunari : *liat Nene* "MINGGIR LOE CEWEK SGM,, SINTING GILA MIRING!"

Nene : "MITSUNARI! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN BIWIRMU ITU,,, MULUT TUH BUSUK ADA RACUNNYA!" *nyerang Mitsunari*

Mitsunari : *life-nya kosong* "OMG ADAW ADAW!"

Mission complete! (author lagi males ngetik nih...)

Nene : "There! ASAL LOE TAU YA MITSUNARI,, YANG BUNUH MY DARLING TUH ORANG KOREA TAU! HMPH! *dia nyerang beberapa ofiser yang masih tersisa and...*

The Battle of Sekigahara is OVER!

Nene : "Nah... kalian harus kayak anak cewek dan cowok baik-baik! Okelah kalo begbegbegitu syapa yang mau nasi kepal?"

Nene : "Kalian harus berbagi Jepang dengan senang hati,,,, BUKAN dengan berperang..." *ngelirik Mitsunari* "Mitsunari,,,, kamu harus mawas diri! Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Mitsunari : "..."

Masanori : "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Nene : "Cicing siah,, Masanori!"

Masanori : "Tapi... tapi Mitsunari-nya..."

Nene : "GUE gak mau kmu ngetawain kayak orang gila tanpa punten!"

Ieyasu : "GYAHAHA! Mereka semua pada jelek-jelek kalo Nene masih marah-marah!"

THE END

* * *

Author : "woi! syapa yang maenin SW2 gue?"

OTD (orang tidak dikenal) : "HEHEHEHEHE..." *lagi asyik bermain*

Author : " (suara pelan) Oh ternyata si bocah gamer yg gembrot... (suara keras) ADA IBUMU DI BELAKANGMU!"

OTD : "HAH? Mana? mana?" *kicked by Author* "AUWWW!"

Author : "TERNYATA BOOMER TELINGA MERAH!" *ngejewer kuping OTD*

OTD : "ADUH ADUH AMPUN!"

Author : *aura hitam* "KAU... BERNIAT NGE-HACK PS2-KU YA? HAH?"

OTD : "SORRY KAK! PS2-KU RUSAK! MAKANYA JADI KESINI!"

Author : "DISINI BUKAN RENTAL PS2 TAU! PERGI!" *ngusir OTD* "Hhhh... what a pity..."

* * *

punya kesan battle yang lain,, silahkan ngetik sendiri (kalo punya ide)! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
